Uralican Symphony Orchestra
The Uralican Symphony Orchestra (Finn. Uralikan Sinfoniaorkesteri) is is an "oversize" symphony orchestra (a full symphony orchestra with extra instruments added), and Uralica's largest and most skilled symphony orchestra. Its regular conductor is Esko Jokinen and its composers-in-residence are Ruslan Kamyshin, the Uralican Russian master, and the "female Finnish Mozart," Sirkka Numminen, both of whom are also instrumentalists in the orchestra. Current Membership The USO has 141 active members and a further 22 distinct understudies, most of whom have dual membership with the Uralikan Yliopisto Symphony Orchestra. The reason for the large membership is the need for additional instruments in Uralican and other Former Soviet Union area classical music. Even traditional instruments have more players than a usual symphony orchestra in some cases - two bass clarinets, three tenor trombones, six French Horns, five trumpets, and two timpanists. Because of its pioneering sound, it also utilises both ethnic instruments and electronic instruments. It should also be noted that all five members of Pelastus are members of this ensemble as well, and not just for performances requiring metal instruments. Woodwinds There are 27 woodwinds, a very large number compared to most orchestras. Among these are eight saxophones, which don't normally fare in classical symphony orchestras. Piccolo *Olga Markova Flutes (4) *Essi Laukkanen *Kristi Turumäki *Salli Ahoniemi *Josephine Preissing Oboes (2) *Elena Kamyshlova *Ragnvald Tore Sandvik Cor Anglais *Pertti Nousiainen Soprano Clarinets (4) *Dmitry Sokolov *Anna Yevgeniyeva *Teresa Shvedova *Lana Chugaynova Alto Clarinet *Kent Smits Bass Clarinets (2) *Jarkko Salomäki *Semyona Karpova Contrabass Clarinet *Rutger Weiss Bassoons (2) *Egyed Gurka *Samoylo Davydov Contrabassoon *Jarkko Mustonen Soprano Saxophone *Pavel Golovastov Alto Saxophones (3) *Lev Chubarov *Matti Pirnes *Janne Jokinen Tenor Saxophones (3) *Kirsten Michael *Matvey Cherepanov *Galym Khabibulin Baritone Saxophone *Alexi Karjalainen Brass There are 14 brass players. Trumpets I (2) *Akseli Kivelä *Ruslan Alekseyev Trumpets II (3) *Tuomo Ruotsalainen *Erika Bergfors *Helge Olav Kristoffersen French Horns I (3) *Hanna Möttölä *Janos Feher *Arvo Turkin French Horns II (3) *Maidu Lepp *Erik Tusk *George Fisher Tenor Trombones (3) *Jere Markkanen *Urmet Raadik *Kirill Medvedev Bass Trombone *Mirjami Koppala Baritone Horn *Angelika Moskovskaya Tuba *Tristan Khrunov Strings The USO combines a Wagnerian bowed string section (16-16-12-12-8) with a diverse and hard-hitting plucked string section including metal guitars. There are 74 string players in total. Bowed 64 bowed-string players. Violins I (16) *Tatyana Kamyshina *Tsvetana Kulikova *Makar Yevseyev *Vyacheslav Anisimov *Marju Kull *Lumi Polvinen *Mattila Rantamäki *Aleksi Vuorela *Jackson Kivi *Aidan Lohmann *Fülöp Csollang *Teresa Kramer *Minttu Härkönen *Rufina Kuznetsova *Kira Ovechkina *Daniil Mordvinov Violins II (16) *Risto Tukkonen *Angus Swartz *Shlomo Izrailov *Mia Tsygmanin *Salamon Kapitonov *Nina Samoylova *Zsanett Kalanyos *Dinara Bashkirova *Militsa Kovtun *Leyla Koroleva *Sharif Galymov *Zhanna Komiyeva *Endel Valk *Abigail Schaarschmidt *Randy Turunen *Tarja Miettinen Violas (12) *Pyotr Kamyshin *Jyrki Nurminen *Mirva Huotari *Margit Kassin *Juku Roos *Maria Saarinen *Etana Varfolomeyeva *Lewis Menno *Monika Hedervari *Tereza Horvath *Calvin Myllys *Julya Szekeres Cellos (12) *Ruslan Kamyshin *Ravil Pushkaryov *Robert Chernayev *Valtteri Sillanpää *Vilppu Tormala *Reijo Harmaja *Usko Kankaanperä *Hemmo Rinne *Eevi Selänne *Marttina Särkilahti *Kirsti Ahtisaari *Vera Salamon Double basses (8) *Natan Kamyshin *Tanne Kangur *Taisi Kütt *Petteri Timonen *Claude Pesch *Jarmo Hartikainen *Sharif Fajsalov *Marko Eshpai Plucked/Other There are 10 plucked string players. Balalaika *Shlomo Davydov Kantele/Zither *Jyrki Virtala Harp *Zuzana Nemtsova Hammer Dulcimer *Sirka Chepeleyeva Classical Guitars *Yason Khomutov *Timo Hannula Distorted Rhythm Guitar *Matti Pitkänen Distorted Lead Guitar *Lauri Sinisalo Electric Bass *Tanne Kangur Mandolin/Dobro *Konstantin Bykov Keyboards/Electronic There are seven people who fall into the "Keyboards/Electronic" section. Piano *Sirkka Numminen *Oksana Kamyshina Organ *Jarkko Salomäki Harpsichord *Leevi Karpinen Electronic Keyboard *Samppa Niskanen Theremin/Light Organ *Karl Miller Synthetar *Jyrki Koistinen Celesta *Leevi Karpinen Percussion There are ten percussionists. Drum Kit (Note: snare, hi-hat, tom-toms, double-kick bass drum, floor tom, wind chimes, crash/ride cymbals, tenor drum, mounted tambourine, cowbell, sometimes synth pads) *Jarno Mäkelä Bass Drum *Boris Devyatiyev Timpani *Mitrofan Kuźma *Uolevi Rönkkö Xylophone/Vibraphone *Jeff Laukkanen *Jarno Mäkelä (only when two players are required) Glockenspiel *Katie Värviö Tubular Bells *Yeremiya Yakovleva Wood blocks/Güiro *Gervasy Nefyodov Free Tambourine/Castanets/Claves *Marat Ibragimov Bongos/Congas *Kenny Lundgren Understudies *Seppä Myllyjärvi (kantele) *Arkady Koskov (electric bass) *Leevi Karpinen (piano) *Galina Petrova (harpsichord) *Jeff Laukkanen (electronic keyboard) *Ville Kotamäki (drum kit) *Kadri Pumm (double bass) *Mike Lippola (trumpet) *Erik Baxter (French horn) *Nikolett Kemeny (flute) *Miklos Toth (violin) *Jyri Niittymäki (violin) *Auli Ruutu (viola) *Tracy Regehr (cello) *Damyan Makarenko (trombone) *Khalil Khabibulin (tuba) *Lazara Tatarinova (clarinet) *Pentti Väänälä (clarinet/bass clarinet) *Asja Väänälä (clarinet) *Danyil Shlomov (bassoon) *Foma Yeltsin (oboe/cor anglais) *Vaike Teder (classical guitar) Category:Uralican symphony orchestras